The Price of Freedom
by Ataris
Summary: Ropa Ekert the arrogant Prince of Arkellia has set his sight on the already married Padme Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker, and will do anything to make her his wife.
1. Prologue

**The Price of Freedom**

**Disclaimer: **I do not have any affliation with the Star Wars saga or George Lucas.

**Spoilers:** None

_Padme Amidala Naberrie - Skywalker (30): Daughter of Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie. Sister of Sola Naberrie. Aunt of Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie. Secretly the wife of Anakin Skywalker. Secretly the mother of Leia and Luke Skywalker. Senator of Naboo, up for the position of Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Forcefully engaged to marry Ropa Ekert to secure peace between Naboo and Arkellia. Life is once again at risk with the threat by the Arkellians. Refuses to be left alone in a room with Ropa Ekert._

_Anakin Skywalker (26): Son of Shmi Skywalker. Step-son of Cliegg Lars. Step-brother of Owen Lars. Step-uncle of Tamilla Lars. Secretly the husband of Padme Amidala Nabarrie - Skywalker. Secretly the father of Leia and Luke Skywalker. Jedi Knight for the Republic. Responsible for the death of the former Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (Darth Sidious) and Count Dooku (Darth Tyrannus) upon learning of their affliation with the darkside of the force. Has been charged by the acting Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa along with Obi - Wan Kenobi to protect Padme Amidala Naberrie - Skywalker from the increasing threats of the Arkellians and Ropa Ekert._

_Leia Skywalker (3): Daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala Naberrie - Skywalker. Twin sister of Luke Skywalker. Granddaughter of Shmi Skywalker, Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie. Step-granddaughter of Cliegg Lars. Niece of Sola Naberrie. Step-niece of Owen Lars. Cousin of Pooja and Ryoo Naberrie. Step-cousin of Tamilla Lars. Commonly goes by the name Leia Naberrie to hide her parentage. Often referenced as an orphan of one of the extended Naberrie's relatives who Padme took in to live with her. Is a daddy's girl. Very talkative and social with other people no matter their age and status._

_Luke Skywalker (3): Son of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala Naberrie - Skywalker. Twin brother of Leia Skywalker. Grandson of Shmi Skywalker, Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie. Step-grandson of Cliegg Lars. Nephew of Sola Naberrie. Step-nephew of Owen Lars. Cousin of Pooja and Ryoo Naberrie. Step-cousin of Tamilla Lars. Commonly goes by the name Luke Naberrie to hide his true parentage. Often referenced to as an orphan of one of the extended Naberrie's relatives that Padme took in to live with her. Very shy of people that he does not know, often when his parents are at home he stays by his mother's side._

_Ruwee Naberrie (57): Husband of Jobal Naberrie. Father of Sola Naberrie and Padme Amidala Naberrie - Skywalker. Grandfather of Ryoo Naberrie, Pooja Naberrie, Leia Skywalker and Luke Skywalker. Is unaware of his daughter Padme's marriage to Anakin Skywalker or the fact that Luke and Leia are actually his grandchildren, not distant relatives. Once a mayor of Theed, Naboo. Does not support the engagement between Padme and Ropa Ekert. Does not trust Ropa Ekert or any of his family and associates._

_Jobal Naberrie (55): Wife of Ruwee Naberrie. Mother of Sola Naberrie and Padme Amidala Naberrie - Skywalker. Grandmother of Ryoo Naberrie, Pooja Naberrie, Leia Skywalker and Luke Skywalker. Is unaware of her daughter Padme's secret marriage to Anakin Skywalker or the fact that Leia and Luke are actually her grandchildren, and not distant relatives. Strongly supportive of the engagement between Padme and Ropa Ekert. Has attempted to set up Padme with various men before the engagement to Ropa Ekert occured by the will of the Nubian government._

_Sola Naberrie (35): Daughter of Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie. Sister of Padme Amidala Naberrie - Skywalker. Aunt of Luke and Leia Skywalker. Wife of Darred Ithyal. Mother of Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie. Is unaware of Padme's secret marriage to Anakin Skywalker or the fact that Luke and Leia are actually her niece and nephew. Is not sure what to think over the Ropa Ekert engagement, though she does not trust him._

_Pooja Naberrie (13): Daughter of Sola Naberrie and Darred Ithyal. Sister of Ryoo Naberrie. Niece of Padme Amidala Naberrie - Skywalker. Cousin of Luke and Leia Skywalker. Does not know of her aunt's secret marriage to Anakin Skywalker or the fact that Luke and Leia are her biological cousins. Has made it clear that she does not trust Ropa Ekert. _

_Ryoo Naberrie (8): Daughter of Sola Naberrier and Darred Ithyal. Sister of Pooja Naberrie. Niece of Padme Amidala Naberrie - Skywalker. Cousin of Luke and Leia Skywalker. Does not know of her aunt's secret marriage to Anakin Skywalker or the fact that Luke and Leia are her biological cousins. Is interested in politics and a member of the Galactic Senate Refugee apprenticeship program for children in Naboo._

_Obi - Wan Kenobi (41): A member of the Jedi Council. Has been assigned to protect Senator Padme Amidala Naberrie - Skywalker with his former padawan learner Anakin Skywalker. Completely oblivious to the fact that Anakin and Padme are married with children. Suspicious of Ropa Ekert._

_Ropa Ekert (45): Crowned prince of Arkellia. Famed warrior. Forced the Nubian government to provide Padme Amidala Naberrie - Skywalker's hand in marriage or else he would attack Naboo. Obviously unaware of the fact that Padme is already married and a mother. Has told Padme that when they are married that he will turn Luke and Leia out into the cold, as he refuses to raise someone else's children. Is unaware of his fiancee's hatred of him._

**Author's Note:** Do not worry I am still working on Back to the Future. I am unsure when I will have the next chapter for it up though, I am hopeful that it will be sooner rather than later in the week. This chapter is mainly just to give you an idea what is going on when the story begins. As some of you may recall from my story Back to the Future, I asked a question about what would happen to Luke and Leia if their parents did not get split apart by the obvious, and after thinking about it some more and getting this thought stuck in my head, I decided to write it down. Hopefully you will like the idea for this new story I am writing and will review and give me some input to what you think of the basic story boarded characters.


	2. Attempted Assassination

**The Price of Freedom**

**Disclaimer: **I do not have any affliation with the Star Wars saga or George Lucas.

**Spoilers:** None

The cool breeze touched her dark green cheeks, as had escaped the cold warmth of the exterior of the building that stood for little over a millenium. Her father had often spoke of its elegance, when he had still been alive. He had once lived on Coruscant for a few brief years, it had been where he had met her mother, the charming but poor handmaiden of one of the lady senators of the Narix system.

Her father had betrayed many by his marriage to a woman of common means. He was a man of nobility, a man of clear status. He was a Duke of Arkellia. He had not been the least bit interested in the threats that his family had poses to him. The loss of a title would be nothing compared to the loss of his true love, or so he had told her whenever the time had come for a bed night's story. It had been her favourite story of the young nobleman's honourable love for a woman of lesser means.

Her mother barely spoke of it, and when she had it would be with a light lime hint that crossed her cheeks in embarassment of the situation and the dramatic words that were used to describe the everlasting romance. Her mother was a bit more of a realist than her father had ever been. Her mother did not like the titles or the rewards of being a Duchess, it was more of a problem than a resolution to any of the social hierarchal problems that existed on Arkellia.

It was not appealing, her mother in a tone of near sadness replied once to one of the woman who in her appearance was nothing more than a chambermaid. An elderly woman who had seen better times, before the wars that had in its own time plagued the forgotten jewel of the Republic. The woman in her own miserable way had laughed, clapping her wrinkled hand against her mother's back in denial of the words.

The woman, had smiled, a soft wink that took hold of her violet eyes had stated in words that were neither venomous or kind that it was better than what many woman had been able to obtain. Especially women who were born far below the status that they gained in marriage, before she had headed back to the laundry room where in the gruelling hours of her final moments in life, she had tenderly folded the cloths that would be placed on her parents' bed.

Her mother had died, when she had been nothing more than a school girl. A girl of perhaps eight or nine. Her father in his own tears had shut himself off to the world, only to come out to revel in the few duties that the royal family had ordered him, in their tyrannical way to do or else suffer the rites of blood. They had killed him. They had killed her father anyway. The most faithful servant they had, they had killed. The King in his own grisly tone had sharply called it as treason act displayed by Duke Juit that by the means of blood had to be removed. She had been lucky to have survived the siege. She had watched her entire family slaughtered by the cruel Arkellian palace guards who in their search for her, had tireless given up on the fourth night leaving her alone with nothing more than haunted memories.

The Ekerts had not cared much for the ransom of truth, it had been one of their fralities. The palace guards she had heard from one of the kindly handmaidens who had discovered her, soaked in the blood of her father, had told the Ekerts that she too was dead, but out of respect for her youth had been burned away quickly so that the Arkellian gods and goddesses would not spite them for their actions against an unarmed child.

Freedom Fighters, supporters of her father had taken her in when they had ravaged the ground looking for evidence that her father had kept from the royal family, out of distaste for the brutal genocides that in the quietest hour began to rumble loudly. He had joined with them, Joola Niu had informed her when he had fallen into the forbidden loop of information. That was what had cost him his life, the knowledge and the fact that he was rebel, and plotting the take down of the Ekert family line.

She had stared at the beauty of the woman that in her own sleep had casted upon the desk. She had heard the rumours of the woman who in her own nightly habits had never allowed herself much relaxation, and often looked tired beyond the means of a normal person. She had felt bad for the woman, she was not to blame for any of the problems, but the mission required that her blood be taken. That her life be removed to avoid any more hereditary problems that the Ekerts had placed onto the strained and forgotten militia world.

As long as the woman was fertile she was a threat to everything that in her own crusade against the darkness that the Ekerts had forced against her people. A child of Ropa Ekert would be a threat to anyone no matter the charismatic charm that the mother possessed, that would be drained eventually through the marriage leaving the woman the husk of a being that once knew passion and love for something that could complete her. Ropa Ekert did that to many women, though he had never married or spawned any children with any of the women he had taken roughly into his bed. Any offspring of Ropa Ekert would be like him, no matter what maternal breeding was chosen to bear the child.

She had frowned, slipping the small hand blaster out of her satin purse. It would be quick at least. No struggle or look of fright before the trigger sent death into the air. It would at least be peaceful and not that many people got the luxury to die in their sleep. The dark gray blaster dropped from her hand, as she bent down in pain allowing a deep scream to escape her breath, as she grasped at her stomach.

The man had not smiled or frowned but picked her up to examine her over carefully though doing nothing that would warrant her delay in death. He had questioned her silently, as the wave of death finally brushed over in a spasm of light and darkness. Her voice in the seizure of death had vowed the promise of return, of more men and women who in their fight for a cause would come to finish the senator of Naboo and in one case or another would accomplish it.

"Padme, this is the third time, I order your immediate leave of the senate until we can find a successful resolve to the assassination attempts on your life. I will even go to Master Yoda and Windu and have them put in place a few Jedi to protect you." He had stated, tracing his scarred fingers over her hand. She had shook her head, pulling away from his touch. He had frowned. It did not matter what she had wanted, he was temporarily in charge until the senate election of a new chancellor to replace the menace of Palpatine's rule, and she would have to respect his rule no matter the age old tie of friendship that binded them together.

She had fervently shook, angered by the idealistic remarks of Bail Organa. She had protected herself skillfully since the Battle of Genosis. Anakin had taught her to protect herself, before in a lingering feeling of disturbance he had left her to fight in the Clone wars, to only briefly see her spouse. Bail had shuddered at the dark thought, as he pulled the woman who lay dead on the ground up onto his shoulders.

"I will have two Jedi that you are farmiliar with stationed with you. Perhaps your friends Jedi Masters Anakin Skywalker and Obi - Wan Kenobi, if it makes you feel any better about my decision." Bail replied softly. "I know that it angers you but think about those two children that you took into your home, how would they feel if the woman who has raised them as though she was their mother were to die."

She had nodded, the fact was undenialable. Luke and Leia needed her, she was the only thing that did not just come and go swiftly in and out of their lives and Anakin could not easily care for them even though he truly loved them like any father loved his children. The Jedi Order would not allow him to play the role of father, it was forbidden. The entire being of the Skywalker family was forbidden, but would remain safe as long as they were not discovered for their true connections.

"I trust that you will have Masters Skywalker and Kenobi dropped off at my senate apartment later tonight." Padme had sighed, at least she would see her husband, the man that in his own tenderness had caused her so much pain at their parting when the question of the length of time they would have to wait before being in one another presence again crossed her mind.

"Yes, Padme." Bail had said, shuffling his feet as he had made his way clumsily through the door with the heavy weight of the dead assassin with him.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:** I may not post any new chapters for this story or Back to the Future for awhile, I am unfortunately swamped with school work. I will hopefully be back writing by Thursday or Friday. :(. I was thinking about something and I would love to hear some of your enlightened thoughts on the questions I have. Do you think that Padme and Anakin were actually trying to get pregnant during the Clone wars or was it a surprise that it even happened? My second question being really inappropriate, do you that in a logical sense that Nubian woman were virgins before marriage and if so are they allowed any form of contraceptives to prevent unwanted pregnancy from occuring? I know these questions sound odd, but part of my story actually dabbles with these, although it is light and I would love to hear your feedback.


	3. A Family United

**The Price of Freedom**

**Disclaimer: **I do not have any affliation with the Star Wars saga or George Lucas.

**Spoilers:** None

The long slips of night fell steadily over the state, leaving only the shadows of day behind. The night life had planted itself firmly onto the planet, discontinuing any normal attitudes that people in their proper tones displayed during the sun's rise into the sky. The moon had always brought along the personalities that stayed hidden when the sun stood dominate in the sky. They always faded away in the morning, a shadow no more, many of their lives.

He had assumed that many in their morning afters would change with the day. The darkness that they stole into during the night to hide from the day, would dissipate leading them to take new faces amongst the general public. To be someone else, until it was time to forget the problems that had forced them to slip away into the underworld of nightly activities. Drugs, sex and alcohol were among a few of the primary items that he had seen slipped from hand to hand, in a secret hold to be forgotten as it left its original owner.

The dark yellow hues that engaged the eye had frightened him. The eyes of a drug induced man or woman. The crazed expression that had loomed over their forgotten faces that would blotch until the drug relief took place over their body and left them in a state of disgrace. He had heard the stories of the drug scene, most from fellow Jedi Knights. The drugs that were now seeping silently in the clubs were harder to shake. Many of their takers, in their own depressive habits would chose death over cleansing their bodies from the drug that for a few moments brought them some tranquil thought.

It was the only place where they could openly display their love, without the realization of the public their proper places in society and the dark cloth that they wrapped firmly about their bodies in the process. Nobody had dared to look at them, when they entered one of the shabbily dressed clubs, in attire that hid their identities. Nobody ever dared to raise their eyes to them, while they quietly sipped at their drinks, basking in the thought of being together without the physical play that was meant for only their bedroom. Once or twice they had heard the odd comment, telling them to get a room or the offer of drugs. Never was there anything more to the suggestion than that.

None of the Jedi Knights that he had ever come into association with ever left the comfort of their small apartments to venture in the crowds that invaded the night scene. It was not proper etiquette for any Jedi to be seen in a club of an undisclosed nature unless it was for business. Obi - Wan had taught him that, when he was a boy of fourteen and had curiously looked upon the sight of the night club people. Their bodies clad in deep hues of gold, silver or silky red, showing their decorative bodies to the world. They were no different in their costumes, disguised by masks of paint and oddly assembled clothing that his wife had promised did not look as bad as the other clothing that they saw on a frequent basis.

The first time they had left their offspring on their own with Jar Jar Binks as a babysitter for a night of luxury, they had found their one year olds a bask in tears, and the apartment nearly ripped apart. His wife had not said much, except keenly glared at him, Jar Jar had hid when the first items began to violent crash about him. Padme had felt bad, when she had found him holding himself about his knees, rocking back and forth, fearful of what had happened. She had explained it without revealing too many facts, that it was probably just some force ability that the children that she claimed to have adopted must have obtained. Jar Jar had nodded, taking in the explanation, and promising not to speak word of the incident no matter who had demanded answers, especially any of the Jedi.

Jar Jar had babysitted for them a few more times, before in near hysterics he had promised never to do it again without the help of another. Leia had been happy enough, beating her hands against the floor forcing things to come crashing in a circular direction about her, as Luke lay still, his mouth dryly sucking on the end of the lightsaber that his father had unconsciously left in plain sight on the ivory cabinet, that he managed using his growing ability to take from his place just to use as a pacifier. Padme had been furious in a few words of less at him. Blaming the Skywalker genes for the havoc that their twins could cause without so much of a warning or prevention. He had uncomfortably slept on the couch that night. It had taken over five months before he had convinced her that it was safe to leave Luke and Leia under the charge of a babysitter.

He had brushed at the few pieces of lint that had accumulated on his long dark cloak as he approached the door that held his family safe and secure from the outside world. Obi - Wan had smiled at him for a moment, taking in the fresh smell of roses that permated from the apartment. A common Nubian smell, all Nubian women even in their filthiest times, which was few and far between, gave off the strong smell of roses. He had supposed they had bathed in it, allowing the flowery smell to soak into their hair and skin. He had clasped at Anakin's shoulder, noting the sweat that formed a second skin over the bronzed, that he had learned came from a battle in the warmer climate of Floridaica, while he himself maintained a paler hint for he had spent several months locked in battle with the few remaining seperatists on the lovely and majestic planet of Canadaire.

"Do not worry, there is nothing now to fret over." Obi - Wan smiled, remembering the calming words that Mace had in his private discussion with a few divulged the information that the balance had come back into the order it was supposed to maintain, thanks to Anakin Skywalker, the man that destroyed the sith and apprentice in a strategic manner that saved possibly billions of lives from torture and death. Mace had offered congratulations and praise though he did not feel it proper to allow the chosen one to gloat over his victory. The party had been brief, and secluded. A time of joy, as the elder knights came together to allow their cups to clink against each others, before they awoke to the remaining struggle of people that still existed because of the sith lord's domination endeavours.

War had remained, broken only recently by the promise of peace and rebuilding. It had been Yoda that suggested that until elections could re-begin that the role of Supreme Chancellor of the senate should rest with the Viceroy and Senator of Alderaan. Nobody had argued it, he had been a leader in the war, protecting not only his own people but any one who required the help of someone whether in military or socially. It had taken time to convince Bail to take the role, though their was clear support of it from many of the senators who applauded and even nominated the idea behind the closed doors of confederacy.

He had watched his former apprentice bow his head, to take in the sight of the rouge floor beneath his black leather shoes. Accepting the small detail of galactic peace, though turmoil still raged in some corners of the galaxy primarily Arkellia, Liko, Sudania and Eiras. They had both spent months on each planet attempting to help, but to find that help was nearly impossible to give without several other necessities being demanded other than military. They needed money, a stable government and food. Military was only a slight thing that was required, compared to the major three. They both witnessed children laying dead on the streets, their heads bald from malnutrition and blood coming from their noses. That was the memory that haunted both of them, the children.

"I don't know, Obi - Wan, but just because the threat of the sith no longer exists in the galaxy does not mean that everthing is nothing to fret over..." He began as the door slid opened to reveal a tiny girl, her long brown locks soaked with water that fell gently against her bare back and a bright smile plastered across her face. A soft pink towel dragged behind her, as she reveal her nude body to the world. He had bent down, sheltering her small body with the pink towel that she was convinced did not suit her or her cause of going nude about the apartment. Obi - Wan had merely rolled his eyes, softly laughing at the imagery of the small girl and his former apprentice in a struggle over a towel. She had fought against the towel being wrapped around her, pushing it down several times, much to her father's protests. In the end, he had tightly bound her in the towel before picking her up to ensure that she could not escape the proper cloth that protected her body from outside observers.

"Who are you?" She had questioned, as she played with her father's blond locks of hair that came down to cover his years. Tightly binding them into misshapen braids and zulu knots. He had not so much cared about his daughter's pleasurable deeds to his hair, at least it had maintained her from screaming out and fighting him, or worse allowing his friend to see the power that she had inherited in the force, which would warrant her immediate detention from the family to the Jedi Temple, with her brother as a companion leaving his wife heart broken.

"I am Master Obi - Wan Kenobi, I am a Jedi Knight." He had smiled, the girl had vainly attempted to pronounce his name but failed and decided that his name would be something prettier than the name that he had, Jola. Anakin had laughed, holding his daughter tightly as he listened to the words that she sputtered. In no doubt, she was not a shy child. She had inherited many of her parents social skills.

"What is your name?" Obi - Wan had questioned, noting the proud smile that decorated his former padawan learner's face, but pushed the thought back in his mind. It was probably only laughter at the name of Jola. Jedi Master Jola, as the girl stated. She had held out her hand, allowing it to move from her father's neck. He had taken her hand, as she had whispered the beginnings of her name Leia Sk..before Anakin had stopped her from talking whispering something to her, before she proclaimed Naberrie.

"It is nice to meet you Leia Naberrie." Obi - Wan smiled. He had heard of the rumour that the Senator in her private time had adopted two children both parentless from a extended family connection, shocking many of the inhabitants of both her own home planet as well as the rest of the loyalists. She had eluded the press for the first year and a half of the twins lives, though many were unsure how she managed to do such a thing, when reporters had been stationed carefully about each of her work stations to get answers to many of the questions that they felt the public deserved to know. Eventually the story had faded, with the news of Palpatine and Count Dooku's connection to the darkside.

"Leia!" The woman's voice carried lightly through the apartment, before she had emerged from the refresher. Her clothes soaked with soapy water, while she craddled a boy of the same age as Leia tightly within her own arms, though he remained dry compared to her. The small child buried his face into his mother's shoulder, shyly removing his eyes from the strange man that had came into the apartment with his father, though he was even shy of the man that was partially responsible for his birth.

"Master Obi - Wan, Anakin. I thought you would be here later. I was just preparing Luke and Leia for bed." Padme had announced, brushing her hand lightly across her son's wet blond matted hair. Attempting to sooth his discomfort, and bring his eyes away from her black shirt to the guests that had arrived clearly. She had gently kissed his brow before setting him down on the couch, before taking a seat beside him following her husband and daughter's lead on the other sofa, leaving Obi - Wan to take residence in a lonesome chair facing the two couches.

The talk had remained relatively light to avoid any fears that could well into the children's minds over the threats against their mother's life. She had scooted them off to bed, when the conversation began to heat, guided by C-3P0's kind hand to make sure that they did not end up in another area to spy on the conversation. Padme smiled, taking in the sight of her children, as Leia ripped off the towel that hugged her body as she ran to the room that she shared with Luke. Luke had dragged his feet, continually glancing back at his mother sadly, as C-3P0 took his hand and pulled him along.

"I think that it would be best Senator Amidala if you and the younglings went to Naboo, somewhere you were farmiliar with to keep safe unil your wedding date." Obi - Wan began, noting the displeasurable look that washed over the Senator's face at the mention of the wedding to the crowned prince of Arkellia. He had heard of the discontent and anger, but assumed that it had passed and was why she had agreed to marry him. Anakin had frowned, lightly brushing his finger tips through his long hair, tearing out the braids and knots that were firmly planted in his hair.

"What about my senate duties, Obi - Wan? I can't just deny them. Naboo..." She began, stopping for a moment to look at her husband who in his depressed nature had looked at her with a nod. Agreeing with what his friend had proclaimed. She had known of his displeasure that reeped through his body at the mention of Ropa Ekert and her forced betrothal to the horrid man that in one instant had for pleasure killed many people from his own world. The way he raped any woman who did not willingly permit him into their bodies. She had already delayed the wedding for a year and a bit, calming several different excuses that could no longer work and Ropa had become more demanding that the wedding take place rather than to dissuade him that she was not the woman for him.

"Senator, Luke and Leia are more important than the senate, aren't they?" He had asked, already knowing her response to the question. The twins had always came first, except for their own marriage. She nodded in defeat, prompting Obi - Wan to promise that their Jedi protectors would not be allowed to leave her until the mystery was solved and the threat was removed from herself and the younglings.

"C-3P0 will you show Master Kenobi to his chambers." Padme had pronounced, "I want someone by the children's chamber so that if anything is to happen at least one of you is near me. Anakin will be in the bedroom chamber next to my own room." Obi - Wan had smiled, bowing his head slightly to her, following the droid who rhythemically spoke of oddities that he had heard of in the holonets and questioning their nature. Obi - Wan had listened muttering only a few answers, before he left the droid alone, to shut down for a few hours before twins awoke from their night sleep.

"I have tried everything, but he will not allow me leave of this stupid engagement." Padme said softly, burying her face into her husband's cloak. He had nodded, brushing her lose hair with his hands, before pulling her face up so that he could tenderly kiss her soft pink lips.

"I know, we will find some way to deal with this. I do not want him near our children." Anakin said softly, "Or touching my wife." She had nodded, before pulling him away into their bedroom, for at least a few hours of physical solace. To be able to lie together before Obi - Wan stirred and came in search of him, to prepare for the day's long journey with two three year olds.

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank you all for your help. I know the questions that I asked did not appear in any context in this chapter. But it does appear later in the story. I agree that Padme was most probably a virgin when she and Anakin married and that most Nubian women are virgins. But I am not sure about the birth control item. I think that they would believe that any child spawned was born for a reason, because Naboo seems like an old fashioned world. I have decided that I am not going to put up any updates for Back to the Future until my March Break begins. Is anyone going to see the movie Robots? It looks good.


	4. Dark Visions

**The Price of Freedom**

**Disclaimer: **I do not have any affliation with the Star Wars saga or George Lucas.

**Spoilers:** None

_His bushy dark brows furrowed together, as he stared down toward the mess of species that had in their own haste prowled about the city, in their ant like mannerisms. He was the future King, and they were the ants that would serve him and abide by the rulings that he would unleash onto the lands no matter the opposition from any including the woman that was his bride. He had things to take care of, primarily his wife of a year._

_She had called opposition to his decisions on more than one occassion. Prompting a strong and steady hand to smash against her fragile face and stomach, leaving them raw and tender. The last time he had hit her, he had drawn more blood than what he would have liked, but she had learned a bit more than what she had before. She had embarassed him, before not only the principle court of Arkellia, but his father who had beckoned him to act wisely when it came to the woman that was to bear his heir to the throne._

_The blood had caked his bronzed fingers. He had displeasurable stared down at it for a moment, at the fresh blood that sat on his fingers, soaking the light curls of hair on the lower sections of his fingers with the human fluid. He had lightly kicked her abdomin, before he had bothered to even had to the refresher to clean the blood before it could stain itself any further into his flesh. It was the one thing that his father had aptly taught him, that blood had a habit of staining and it was best to remove it quickly before its tinge could harken any curious eye to its source._

_The Nubian woman glared at him, her warm brown eyes, the feature that had most attracted him to chose her as his bride and future Queen of Arkellia did not move, except to remove herself to her own bedroom quarters. That was the way that she had demanded it, he had only been allowed into her chambers once and that had been through the use of force._

_She had given a scream, biting him hard when he had gently dragged his finger over her cheek and down her body to the area that appeased his sexual desires the most. She had given a fight, but after time he had been able to fufill his desire, tying her tightly to the bedroom post. She cried out more than once, the pain and torture of his body against her own. Screaming that death would be a kinder touch than any that he could provide for her._

_After that he had never been allowed back into her chambers, not that he had not attempted it. She had been smart, fastening the chamber doors with codes and locks that even in his own quest of knowledge could find no suitable information about. The few times that he had been in her company without the social glare on them, was when he beat her around. Used her as the punching bag that he craved, if she refused to mother any of his children that would be viable for the throne._

_He did have children, seven in fact. Four boys and three girls, each with the look of his royal genes passing through their them, to give them his fine looks. They could never be his heirs. Bastards, children of paupers, that was all they were. They were not suitable candidates for the throne or lineage of the Ekert line and Arkellia. According to the Order of Lineage, even if he were to die heirless, only the proper son of his next of kin, being his brother Kevi's son Oni could take the throne._

_The idea did not suit his pleasures, though the woman in her own ravelling beauty had denied him that right more than once. Warning him that if he ever laid another hand against her flesh, that she knew of men that would tear his flesh to pieces. That had not stopped him once, and her threats had remained idle. The only promise that she had so far been able to keep was that of never producing an heir. Refusing all rights to act like the wife of the crowned prince of Arkellia, and he had heard the whispers run through the court that he was no longer man enough to get an heir._

_He had smiled down at her body, the way it slumped against the floor, as she timidly continued her undaunting glare, before attempting to remove herself from the black marble floor. He gently brushed his hand over her long, dark curls before striking her with the blade that in his quest for cleanliness had discovered sitting promptly beneath a few sheets that she had stored in her refresher room. _

_"Are you not going to give me the pleasure of a scream?" He had questioned, as she slipped away in to the dark touch of death. She had shook her head, proud and unabolished by the fact that he had killed her, before the white yolks slid back beneath her eye lids, as her blood pooled about her body._

He had sobbed lightly into the soft, feather pillow that in its decor held the cartoon images of Jedi, men like his father that he had often heard whispered in stories by his mother and other people that in their oblivious nature were charged with temporary child care. Leia remained still, shifting slightly in her bed that was adjacent to his own, unbeknowst to his cries of fear.

He had slid gently from the bed, that could hold no more than one other person if tightly squeezed into, and passed the door that the man Obi - Wan Kenobi, he had heard his sister giggle to him as she told him of the story in their special language. Obi - Wan had remained asleep, though his father had often spoke of how the man that had aged into his forthieth year had the stealth of a cat that never slept. Perhaps, he had thought as he passed by the room, the old master had needed some sleep and found for once that he could as the bed was comfortable compared to the rustic designs that his father complained openly about one evening after dinner, while speaking to his mother about the enjoyable relaxation that his father had wanted spend in bed.

He had gently knocked at the door, that his parents in their leisure rested. He could hear the soft grumblings of his father, as his father made leeway out of the bed to broach the door, careful not to wake the form of his sleep mother who had changed into a soft lilac night gown, the one that she had purchased not even a week before, in an excited tone that his father was to return home to them.

"What's the matter, Luke?" His father had questioned, staring down at the heavy dew drops that hung in his eyes. Luke had bowed his head, staring down at his bare feet, as the soft sobs grew heavier. His father had gently brushed as his hair, understanding without words the troubles of the dreams that had taken his son on an secret adventure.

"Can I sleep with you and mummy, daddy?" The boy questioned, hugging his body tightly against his father's leg that was clothed in the dark silk pyjama pants that he and Leia had purchased together with the few credits that they had earned through a series of small jobs that Jar Jar had given to them, before he had left them with a contigent of orderlies who were mean and witch-like.

Anakin nodded, his strong muscular arms wrapping about the child that in holopics, if there had been any taken of him would have proved to be nearly identical to him at the early age of three, cradling him for a moment or two like Padme if she were awake and conscious of their son's emotional torment. Luke had after half an hour or so eventually calmed, falling asleep against his father's bare chest. Anakin had smiled for a moment, before he himself was whisked back into his own dreams of light and darkness.

**Author's Note:** I will explain this chapter for those who might not get the idea of the italics. The italics part is Luke's vision of the future where his mother is forced to live a nightmarish life being Ropa Ekert's wife. I will be back soon with my next chapters for Back to the Future and The Price of Freedom, though I cannot date when it will be, hopefully soon. :).


	5. Family Values

**The Price of Freedom**

**Disclaimer: **I do not have any affliation with the Star Wars saga or George Lucas.

**Spoilers:** None

The soft gray strands of hair gently brushed at her face, as she moved tiredly about the kitchen that in her forty-second year of being, her husband in his careful deductions and knowledge had updated for her. It was nothing perfect, but in her own mind it was probably better than many of the kitchens of the famed cooks of Calikornilla.

Her husband had tenderly slipped his hands about her light brown eyes, whispering to her, not to struggle against the blindness that with his hands he provided to her. The walk had been long, and painful, producing blisters to her feet. She had supposed it was necessary after all, to keep the truth from her when he removed his hands to provide a more shocked added smile and squeal of delight. The scent of the blue and green roses herald to her, as he took her about talking about the fine details that had attracted him to her so many years before and had made him proud to father their two daughters with her and not any other woman.

When he withdrawn his silky hands from her face, she had puzzled for a moment, before her eyes opened to the beauty of the kitchen that had been once a thing of mere disposition and not a place that she even wanted to spend many of her evenings in trying to prepare some of the foods that her grandmother had taught her in her youth. Her daughters and granddaughters had merrily kissed at her cheeks, as they explained the tale and the terrors that their father and grandfather had to go through to have the kitchen re-furnished without any suspicion on her behalf.

She had spent hours in the kitchen, it was a place of refuge unlike the garden that she could normally find her husband when he required some shelter from the outside world. Ruwee had commanded its construction, in the first year of their marriage, he was a gardener and would have perhaps went onto be something along those lines had it not been for the cruel terms that his father placed on such an occupation. It was for women, Ruwee Naberrie's father had spat before moving onto another topic that pleased him more to speak about, especially the the topic of grandchildren.

He had died, before the birth of Padme, but Sola had been his epic prodigy and favourite grandchild produced by any of the three children that he had produced with his late wife Attica. He had taught her the fine details that he learned from his own father. She had often found grandfather and granddaughter together lost in the qualms of a heroic holonovel, about a man or woman who in their own personal quest to recover great treasure found something that was immeasurable to even the most luxurious treasure. She had often felt jealous of it, that her father-in-law had been able to open a part of her eldest daughter that she would never be able to get at no matter how hard she attempted to do so. Ruwee had merely nodded and told her that in time, that Sola would be more opened to her.

She had sighed, staring down at the golden treasures that in their own delight caused some heavy sorrow to her own heart. Her youngest daughter, her baby was to be wed. It was tradition for the mother of the bride to cater the events of not only the wedding reception but of the three day ball that was held to show off the couple a few days before they were to be married under the law of the Nubian court system. Ropa Ekert had insisted that she did not have to do such a thing, he had fine cooks who could prepare treats for the numerous guests that he had invited to both events. She had refused him, stating that it was one of the traditions of marriage that a mother could not let fall into the hands of another, no matter any kind offer that was provided.

"Padme." She had heard the gentle voice of her daughter pronounce in a squeal that reminded her of the days when her two daughters had plotted their own weddings in great detail down to the socks that they were and were not going to wear at the ceremonies. She had briskly slipped the oven made goods away, brushing the table of the flour that produced a thin dust. She had more to get done, but that could be done later, she still had at least three good days to finish the baking that tradition commanded she complete.

"Mom." The soft voice, peaked as she felt two warm arms surround her waste as she washed her hands of the food products. She had grinned slightly before turning to examine the child that in her own age, had only a week before turned thirty in the dusk of all the other senatorial events that she had heard Ruwee speak of to his friends, when he had thought she was away or not paying attention to him. A calm tranquility passed over her daughter's fine features, something that in its own presence was rare for the youngest Naberrie daughter to even have in a minimal quantity.

"Grannma." The duo voices raced, tugging at the soft hem of her green dress that fell lightly to the pearl washed floors. She had to admit that in their own adoption she had not liked either of them, taking away many of the suitors that her daughter had once held in her palm. Her husband had come quickly to love the pair that now squatted on the floor looking for something, as the handsome Jedi that had been introduced to her once as Anakin Skywalker appeared at the door of the kitchen smiling at the scene for a reason that evaded her mind.

It had taken months before she had come to love them, as though they were apart of her own flesh and blood. Luke and Leia, names that belonged to alien planets and not of Naboo. Padme had never explained why she had rested those names on the children that she had adopted from a far extended family member, except that she had both names in a tale when she was a queen and than a senator, a story that would not leave her heart no matter how hard she tried to shake it.

They were sweet little things, Jobal smiled as the twins moved about the kitchen staring wide-eyed into the oven that harvested another golden treat. The hungry expressions that they held on their three year old faces, before they looked kindly at one another before returning to her and pleading for a quick snack before dinner was to begin in their own childlike tongues.

"No mum, Luke and Leia can wait for dinner. They know better anyway. They know that they are not allowed treats until after they eat dinner." Padme had said, staring not at her or the twins but at the man that rested his weight in the door, as if trying to give him a message and not anyone else in the room. He had shrugged, before scooping both children away into his arms, claiming that Ruwee had probably wished to see them before dinner was to be set and prepared for both the adult and children tables.

She had gazed lightly on her daughter, the fresh smile that had formed on her face as the man retreated from the room with the laughing set of twins folded under each of his strong arms. She had heard the rumor of friendship between the two, he had often accompanied her places under that title, senate dinners and balls. She doubted it went any further than friendship, it was not proper a senator to even think of going after a man who had pledge everything including his heart to the order of the Jedi.

"I never knew that Anakin was good with children." She had muttered, "Do you think that Ropa will be that good with Luke and Leia?" Padme had turned and faced her mother, the thought and term of the four names even brought up together had caused her the need to want to bend down and scream out that Ropa Ekert was a cold hearted murderer and not a man that even the worst of her enemies required to be near even for a millisecond.

"I doubt it, he wants to turn the children over to anyone who will take them." Padme had solemnly stated, her deep brown eyes lost out the window where her husband and father stood, watching the twins as they played side by side with their oblivious cousins, games that were otherwise embarassing for any child even entering their teens to be seen playing with, except in the presence of small children. Jobal had held her hand gently to her red painted lips, shocked at the aquistion of the proclaimation.

"Perhaps he will change his mind, Padme. After he has sired his own child with you. He might come to love Luke and Leia as his own." Jobal stated, she had waited so long to hear the words that Padme Naberrie, the daughter of Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie was to be wed in a ceremony that was the likes that no one on the planet of Naboo had ever seen before in the entirity of their lives. Padme had muttered on about her disgust for the man, though Jobal was certain that in his qualities he was nothing like what her daughter imagined. He seemed like a nice person when ever he in his own travels stopped by the home inquiring about his fiancee. It just seemed so wrong that her daughter would end up alone and without someone to love her and sire any children with her, to be an old spinister that would only be remembered for her political career and not for her warmth or love.

"I am going to go prepare the guest bedrooms for Masters Skywalker and Kenobi. I do wish you could see this for what it was mom. I do not love Ropa Ekert, what is the point of marrying a man that I know I will never love?" Padme had questioned, as she prepared to leave the kitchen for the two tiny rooms that rested in two different areas of the country home.

"Maybe you will love him, one day. He seems like a nice man, sweetheart. I just don't want you to end up alone and regretful that you never married." Jobal said lightly, brushing her hand against her daughter's cheek. Padme had stirred, words lost in her throat before she disappeared from the room without a sound to acknowledge anything that came from her mother's mouth.

**Author's Note: **I realized that I had to take this back to Naboo, as their is an excellent reason for this but it will be unwound in later chapters, well the last one anways. :) Has anyone seen the movie Robots, yet? Is it good because I was thinking about going to see it.


	6. Ball Of Err

**The Price of Freedom**

**Disclaimer: **I do not have any affliation with the Star Wars saga or George Lucas.

**Spoilers:** None

The soft beads of cold sweat clung to his skin, twisting his long orange whiskers that clung to his pale flesh, forcing him to stir out of his unrequited dreams that haunted him during the most common of nights. He had propped himself up, turning the silky green sheets that covered his body to move down his body to reveal the simple Jedi pyjamas that had been designated for all to wear, only a few had refused to wear the tanned outfit claiming the hot itch of the material kept them from fulfilling any hours of sleep.

He had still, taking in the night air that brushed the white curtains into a dance that he was all to farmiliar with when he awoke from one of the nightmares that caused him pain and torment. The breeze had done little to remove the harsh sweat that formed on his body, except to pull him from the bed that the senator in her taskfully duty had prepared for him, until his duty as one of her guardians was served to the point that the senate could accept that she was safe beyond doubt.

The ball had gone by uneventful except for the ease of his former padawan's hatred and dislike for the man that was prince of a planet that in its own nature was barbaric and cruel to any of the people that they considered to be less than worthy of kindness. He had not questioned the feelings of the man that under his watchful eye had grown from a youngling into a man, and from there into a Knight under the protocol of the Order that both swore to uphold no matter their own bodily desires, he already knew why Anakin Skywalker detested the man without even having to retrieve a thought from his own personal memories to back up the reasoning.

Ropa had picked up on it too, it had been plain to anyone observing the two men in the heat of a near confrontation after a simple mistake one of the twins had made, which lead to an unexplained crash of a table which held a cake with two small figurines of Ropa and Padme on the top to crash into the crowned prince. Soaking him with the baked treat and its outer creams. He had not been the least bit amused by the antics of either twin, threatening to have them expelled from the comfort of the life that they currently lead for something he had promised to be worse once he married the woman who played the role mother to them, to the point that he had raised his fist to hit the small blond child that stood quietly before him, trembling with fear that his sister did not paramount at all.

His sister had spat back at him, words that to his surprise the three year old had placed into her vocabulary with the ease of a woman far beyond her age, though her childlike voice did not deter at all. Padme had in her own attempt grasped at the man's hand to stop him from slapping the boy, though it had not done much and the boy had fallen to the ground, with a loud cry of pain as he held his cheek firmly where the hand had made its stinging contact.

Anakin had been quick to react, drawing and igniting his green lightsaber and bringing it to the man's throat as he violently clutched the senator's arm, causing her to whine in pain. Her eyes had been frantic searching over the man's facial expression that in his own rage grew dark and foreboding. Ropa had released her, staring into the deep blue of the man's pupils before spitting a comment that had lead to a promise that if a day came, and the situation was correct, they would meet in combat against one another to draw one's life away from the other.

The ball had dispatched shortly after, though Anakin had left smuggling the two children beneath both of his arms with the certain permission of the senator to act in such a manner. He had found Anakin when he had arrived back with the senator and her family, reading to the two children a story of a Tatoonie and the evil sorcress that had taken the land and produced the sands that plagued the people out of spite for their treatment of her and her evil ways, and from her evil ways came to souls that in their own heroic exploits and eventual death had killed the sorcress and created the single sea that provided much of the water to the inhabitants plus the technology to withdraw moisture from the otherwise barren land that no amount of magic could undue.

The child Leia had greeted the story with laughter, as the name that she herself was bestowed with at birth had appeared alongside the name of her twin brother, before she placed light kisses onto the bronzed skin of the man, without a doubt or a question that he would not accept them. The boy Luke, had remained quiet, the stain of Ropa's hand had remained burnt onto his flesh, as Anakin pulled the sheets about the boy planting a kiss on the boy's brow before extinguishing the light in the hopes that they would fall into a deep slumber without any trouble.

The charms of the night had spilled away from the room, as the sun lifted itself up from the horizon demanding another day be done. Anakin and Padme had spoke briefly about escaping to another resort with the children, requesting that Obi-Wan stay to protect her family in case the assassin was to think that she had remained. After an hour's worth of debate and tedious questions, he had agreed to the senator's conditions. She would be fine with Anakin and the children, and he could inform her of any new activities that aroused themselves under the name of her wanted death.

She had smiled at him, before slipping away to her own bedroom chambers with an eye of mystery to her appearance as she stared longingly back into the living room at the younger man. The whisper of a secret on her lips, though Obi-Wan in his own attempts could not read it, no matter how hard he had tried. The only thing that he could get from Anakin was that she wished to escape for a few days before she was to marry the nightmare of her dreams, prompting Obi-Wan to promise not to tell of their location to anyone including her own family and fiance.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating this story sooner, I have been busy with other things, especially school work. I hope you all liked this chapter, I had a bit of trouble starting this one and including Obi-Wan into it. I figured that he had pretty much became a background character and since his character in his own respects is one of the best characters in the Star Wars saga I could not allow that to happen. Hopefully I will be back sooner rather than later with the next chapter of this story.


	7. Beach Paradise

**The Price of Freedom**

**Disclaimer: **I do not have any affliation with the Star Wars saga or George Lucas.

**Spoilers:** None

He had appraised the generous scene, his wife in her own luxurious nature had laid sprawled in her tight maroon bikini that offered a fair view of her finely toned body, against the heavenly tattered green beach towel. She had frowned, tugging at the upper half of her top down, that had in its own sly nature had begun to curl at its bottom and expose the base of her small rotund breasts. The illuminous yellow globe had baked at her bare flesh, as it in its own majesty had transformed her pastry white skin to a healthy, desert brown hue, much to her own pleasure. He could not be sure how much longer, she had before the bronzed glory dissipate into a hot red that would cause even the lightest of touches to burn her.

Her eyes had flung open, at the sound of the explosive laughter that erupted from the companion who had refused to leave her side, for the cool depths of the lake. The toddler had flung the pale that in its youthful years had been a proud tangerine orange, but now held the hue of sickly sunlight orange toward her, to show her the discovery that he had made as he sat digging at a hole beside the edge of the towel. His pale lips had turned into a smile, as he clapped his hands together with little ease from the harsh blue spade that he had refused to allow to fall to the golden sand that flowed about the towel. His ice blue eyes had sparkled in delight of the treasure that he had found beneath the surface of the sand.

"Do you know what this is, Luke?" She had asked, as her eyes over the three year old, who in his own pleasurable delight shook his golden mop of hair, though his eyes did not once strain from the small shelled creature that remained curled in her hand. The creature had removed itself into the glossy pink of its shell, as the small child gently prodded at it with his chubby white index finger. The creature had let out a tremble as its black bubble eyes poked out the surface of the shell that had provided it some shelter from the curious caresses of the toddler. Padme had gently brought the creature to the edge of the beach blanket and released it from her hand. The creature had slowly waddled from the edge of the ripped before burying itself deep into the heat of the sand, hiding from the quizical bright eyes of the child.

"That was a hermitizi kirab. They are little kirabs, but they find shells and other items to live in, and carry them on their backs, like a home. You have to say goodbye to him, baby. He cannot come home with us, he lives here at the beach and would be very sad if we took him with us okay, sweetie?" Padme had smiled, as she embraced Luke, who had sadly watched fluttered his hand toward the area that the pink shelled hermitizi kirab had disappeared from the common view of human eyes. Her hand gracefully whispered across her son's cheek that held the signature of Ropa Ekert's hand made contact with Luke's face. Her lips brushed against the red mark that in its swollen form had decreased in its size, from the immeasurable amount of ice that Anakin had placed on the child's cheek for that purpose before he had set both children to bed on the night of the incident, before staring out at her husband and daughter.

She had calmly rested on his shoulders, her tiny hands lost in the thick curls of blond hair to prevent herself from falling from her father's shoulders, as they together plunged beneath the crystal surface of the water. Her father had winced in pain, though his eyes did not retract from the shorelines, as he broke the surface of the water as the child squealed and demanded another trip beneath the water's reflective mirror. He had tiredly lifted her away from his shoulder's pressing her against the water's surface, as she pretended to swim, as he moved her into toward the beach. Leia's legs had flailed randomly, splashing water into his face, as she moved her arms against the still current that the lake had in its imagination formed for her to face.

"How was your swim?" Padme had asked, unfolding the picnic that she had wrapped into the golden weaves of the basket, that she had hid beneath the long exotic shadows of the trees that had sprouted miraculously in the infertile sands. Anakin gently dropped Leia to her feet, and watched as she scurried to the aquatic green towel that held the few delicious foods that the cook had prepared without a question about the conspirators that would consume the food. He had slowly stuttered to the sight, as he took his wife's lips into his own for a moment before he heard the disgusted sounds that the offspring that he had aided in their production had produced, as he pulled away.

"Good, the swim was very good." He had whispered into his wife's long, mangled curls that were messily tied away into a bun, that he had been surprised had not fully fallen apart as she moved her head in delight to passionately re-engage the kiss that he had broken off. Luke and Leia had both stuck out their tongues, covering their young eyes, digusted by their parents display of unbridaled love. Padme had pulled away, scooting the children's hands from their brown and blue eyes.

"That is so gross. I am never going to kiss a boy." Leia had hissed, in disgust as Luke stared point blankly away from his parents to the gentle tides of the lake that reaped itself onto the beach, soaking it to produce a soft muddy substance that would squish between his toes had he chose to enter into the water or dip the tiny bit of his large toe deep into the shallow length of the water. Anakin had smiled, his hand had brushed through the wet mats of hair, before he had made the promise that in her later years, she would understand that the grossness that her parents shared would be something that she would want from a man, no matter how badly he craved that day would never come and that she would remain his little girl for the rest of eternity.

**Author's Note:** I must admit that I have also delayed doing my own homework LVB to read some of your own work, particularly your latest work, as well as other stories that have caught my attention. lol. Getting onto the point of this chapter: I just thought it would be sweet to have the Skywalker family together before the conflict of the story ensues.


	8. Lost into the Storm

**The Price of Freedom**

**Disclaimer: **I do not have any affliation with the Star Wars saga or George Lucas.

**Spoilers:** None...that I am aware of anyways.

The light had drained from room, as the deep gray clouds passed over the crystal blue sky hiding the warmth of the golden globe in its rise to power, had easily prevented with their own depressed colours. The deep growl of rain had punched the black tiling of the roof of the resort, unrelented by the rage that it had burned into the tranquil atmosphere. Her had chewed at the fat in his lower lip, as the sky illuminated with electricity before it had dwindled with a deep rumble of its sheer might. His stomach had twisted in its sadistic pleasure, as the visions that the deep caress of night had brought to him, had implanted themselves back into his mind's eye. The gray velvet sky had rippled in delight as the burst of energy had broken its rough surface for a moment, before it had reverted back to its own unhappy colouration.

Borishly he had grunted, his head twisted in disgust as the scent of death had tickled his nostrils. He had surpressed the gag that had in its desperate nature had built in his stomach, at the fragrance that had at one point been a natural and common smell to him and many others who had been drafted to fight in wars that had been waged long before in the diplomatic rings of the millenia old Republican building. It was probably just another Jeerinki that had found the trap to alluring to repel it, and in the process had allowed the bones in its neck to be snapped by the cold hearted metal as it tasted the sweet bit of food that had been placed into the centre of the trap as bait. He would have to bury it before either child had found it and tears were shed for the loss of a creature that in its own havoc caused more destruction than either child knew.

He would at least give it a quiet burial, deep within the ground where neither Luke or Leia would dare strike their spades in the search for buried treasure. He would probably have to take it out of the resort that his wife had in secret dealings had come to take into her own name, to the thick forests that had surrounded it. Neither child had ever expressed interest in the woods, but rather a deep impressible fear of the shadows that had lurked in the biome. They had whispered the names of the legendary beasts that had haunted the woods, though never had they named the source of the information that they had received any of the acquired knowledge that they had gained from.

Tiredly, he had pushed the silk sheets that had covered his nude frame with his long legs, causing his wife in an equal state of dress to stir quietly from the sweet dreams that had taken her away from him. Her warm chocolate eyes had gazed at him, as she weakly stroked his back with the tips fo her fingernails. He had stared at her for a moment lost in her own fresh scent of sweat and roses, that had permated from her long lockes that covered her breasts from his sight, before his lips engaged with her own forgetting the dead Jeerinki that had beckoned his attention before she had in her siren state demanded his physical attention, as she pulled the sheets over their bodies as they merged in a heated sweat.

"Master Ani, Mistress Padme." The golden protocol droid began, his voice ignorant of the act that he had broken by breaking through the barrier that had protected the couple. Padme had paused, as she felt her husband roll off of her and turn to gaze at the droid that he had built to aid his long deceased mother with the labours that slave work had brought to her body and caused her muscles to ache under the heat of the two duo suns that turned even the darkest flesh tanned. Padme had smooth the sheets, as she pulled the sheets, as her cheeks had flared red with embarassment, as the small robotic unit beeped to its partner in crime.

"I am going to tell them, nit-twit. Do you know where Master Luke and Miss Leia are? We went to check on them and we found their little suitcases were gone and that the front door was left opened during this terrible storm...I can't imagine either Miss Leia or Master Luke wanting to play hide and seek or go out to play in this storm. It is very peculiar. You would think that they would be in here. R2 you were completely, he blathered on about how they would both be in here with you, well..."

He had studied the droid, as his mind opened to the force, taking in the gentle ripples that it had released. He could feel his wife's frigthened arms wrap about his waist, as she tearfully rested her face against his arm that had been spared from any injurty. The droid had stopped his talk and had under order of his tearful mistress had left the room, though hesistant, as R2-D2, had knocked about him, denting the gold leaf that in the darkness had formed a deep silver casting. He had frowned, as his lips met his wife's messy hair, as he cradled her gently in his arms before they had removed themselves from their bed to commence the search for their younglings.

"Luke and Leia are safe, Padme, just scared." He had whispered into her hair, "Do not worry we will find them, I promise, we will find them before anything bad can happen to our kids."

**Author's Note:** I HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED TO FIVE COLLEGES! Sorry, I just want to tell everyone that I have been accepted to Humber, Seneca, George Brown, Niagara and Conestoga Colleges. Getting to the subject of the story now, sorry for taking so long I have been quite pre-occupied by school and worrying about not be accepted anywhere for college. I hope you like this chapter, though it has little to do with the general plot I thought it was kind of interesting to add into the family dynamics. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will be back soon with a new chapter.


	9. The Runaways

**The Price of Freedom**

**Disclaimer: **I do not have any affliation with the Star Wars saga or George Lucas.

**Spoilers:** None...that I am aware of anyways.

He had smoothed the rim of the cooler that in their escape had been pressed beneath the toys and other items that they had packed into the suitcases that held the representation of creatures and heroes that they had longed to meet in their dreams. It had been easy to get to the cooler, that their mother had stored away for the journeys that she had often felt obligated to bring to appease their stomach's rumbles on short trips. His fat fingers had tugged at the zipper that held the package closed, protecting it from the heat that longed to warm the compartments inside and spoil the food it carried.

The thin breathe of cold air prespired from the flat crystal box, as its lid hissed opened under the child's gaze. He had seen his mother do it several times, but never had it made such a noise that had caused him to jump. He had quietly heaved the crystal lid the side, beneath the weight that threatened to force his finger's to release the object under its sheer pressure that had caused his face to tighten in pain. There had not been that much food in the cooler, a few boxes of juice both divided among his and his sister's particular tastes, some sandwiches and a few candies.

Leia had leant over, and examined the contents as she brought her own finger to her lips to ponder the decision that had brought her stomach to growl in desire of food. Her tongue had scrapped over her dry lips that had not tasted the sweet honey of juice in the few hours that they had spent alone, lost in the determination of their plans. Her finger had laced over the sandwich that her father had undoubtedly crafted, that held together in its careful construction unlike the sandwiches that her mother had made, that were usually that not too good. Her hand had grabbed for it, peeling back the wrap that protected it, before she timidly began to chew at the sandwich.

Luke had been content with the juice box that he had desperately clawed to get at before his sister had pushed him aside to appease her own quench for food. Neither one of them had dared to speak, as they hungrily provided themselves with the few bits of food that they could afford for themselves, if they had planned to make it further before they were forced to bear witness to their own crimes and misdemeanors. He had deposited the empty box into the metal can that in its long abandonment held very little except rust and a few bugs that had found themselves the home that they required to keep them safe from the creatures that wanted to taste their lives.

"I'm scared, Luke." Leia had pronounced, as she had followed in her brother's suit, dropping the remains of her tiny meal into the old styled garbage can. He had nodded, the Jedi doll that his mother had purchased for him held tightly to his chest. Leia had dropped down beside him, as she surveyed the toys that she had stole into her suitcase. The suitcase had not provided much room for all of her favourite things to be taken, only the things that her heart could not bear to be without she had ended up packing, leaving the others scattered in the pale pink sheets of her twin sized bed.

She had withdrew the dark green blanket that her grandmother had in hours of labour had produced for her as a belated life day present. Leia had been fascinated by it, the smooth feeling and the warm touch had elated her spirits when she had first unravelled the package. Her grandfather had purchased her some other toys, but it had been the quilt that had found her heart. Leia drapped the blanket about her body, to hide the cold touch of air that the darkened room that steadily swayed, as the door wildly knocked under the might of the wind.

"I miss mummy and daddy!" Leia had cried, as she buried face into the pockets of warmth that existed in the confinement of the blanket that pooled about her feet. Though Luke had not responded, his eyes had become dark and fixated on the door. He had brought a finger to lip, as she had brushed away the tears that had worn her face to a dark saturated pink. It did not require words to warn her that they needed to hide their existance or the fact that they had been there, as the deep tendrils of force telepathy passed between them and both scurried to hide themselves and their luggage behind the empty drums of hydrogen gas.

The dark figure had stood menacingly at the door. Its features hidden beneath the dark cloak that had been further darkened by the heavy onset of rain that had soaked it all the way through, providing no warmth at all to its wearer. It had stared for a moment, hesistant to open itself up to the force that had cultivated about it. It had not taken it long to shake the nuisant idea from its head, as its bright eyes squeezed shut, careful not to disturb it's surrounding as it reached out into the force. It had not cautioned the force wit for too long, the power surge that it brought to its skin had been bittersweet. A poorly one victory that did not satisfy its tastes for long, when it had was given no choice but to use the living force for its duties that could by dealt with in other more personal ways.

It's eyes had snapped open, under the hideously glare of the crystal lid that in the twins hurry had been abandoned on the rustic wooden table that in its finer days had seen the glory of a good household but now stood nearly abandoned. Its fingers trailed over the smooth imperfections of the lid. It had carefully weighed the object in its hand before it had placed it back to the spot it had rested. It had stared toward the drums, noting the depth of the signatures that had elevated behind them. A smile had spread over its lips, before it had turned to the door and hazardly pulled it shut behind itself, to relieve its ears of the annoyance that the door had caused to its search, as it pulled down the hood of its rain entrenched cloak.

"Luke! Leia! I know you are in here. Padme, they are in the shed!" He had stated, as he waited for both children to bring themselves forward from the spots that they had hid. The twins had sorrowfully brought themselves away from the drum's careful shadows that had provided them protection from their father's eyes for the few moments that he had scanned the room with his eyes, without the force's aid. Their mother had frantically pushed herself into the room, as she craddled them both in her arms though her tears had misconstructed the words that had came from her mouth in her relief to have them back in her arms.

"Why did you two runaway, especially in a storm?" Anakin had asked, as the dark clouds that had aligned the sky had drifted passed, their wombs empty of the sour seeds of rain that they had sowed upon the terrain beneath them. Padme had pulled herself away from the embrace of the two Skywalker heirs, to stand dutifully beside her husband, awaiting the vocation of the answer from the two children that she had brought into the world in weather that been torrential and forced her husband to be the one who aided in the delivery rather than the medical unit that had awaited the day from the time that they had informed her of the condition.

"We heard you to fighting last night!" Luke had shyly admitted, "And we heard the housemaids say that mummy was going to get married to a prince tomorrow, after we return to grandma and grandpa's home. We don't want you to divorce. Are we in trouble, daddy?" Anakin and Padme had looked at each other, their eyes enlightened my the story that their son and daughter had weaved in their mind through the misguided words of the poor servant girls that had found amusement in the gossip of the holonets. Leia hugged at her father's leg, tears had brandished her dark brown eyes to a soft velvet colour.

"We are not going to get a divorce. Your mother and I love each other very much...We were not fighting last night. What exactly did you hear?" Anakin had questioned, perplexed by his son's soft admittance. Padme had entwined her finger's into his, though her thought proveyed the same questions that had leapt from his lips into the cool shed that in its own right had been lucky that it could have withheld the the storm's light capabilities without tumbling into ruins, from its elder age.

"We heard you mummy screaming at daddy. She kept screaming his name over and over again." Leia had stated. Padme's cheeks had blossumed into a pale rose shade as the words had sunk into her conscious. Though her husband had laughed lightly at the statement as he brandished a lie that would appease the children that their mother's screams had forced into exile. Padme had felt the words tug into her mind, it had reminded her of something her own father would have claimed. It had been a game, no more that only married people could play that had caused her to cry out, or so Anakin had worded it to the children.

Luke and Leia had merrily returned to the villa, where C-3P0 had dutifully stood, his voice chirped at the children to remove their soiled clothes that had been tainted by the storm's fury. Padme had buried her face into her husband's chest, embarassed by the situation that had led to one of her worst fears being visited. Anakin had woven his arms about her waist, as he pulled her tightly against his body, though the smile that had came to his face had not worn out, as he kissed the top of his wife's head.

"I can't believe they heard us, Ani." Padme had stated, "This is all your fault, if only I had been able to repel you charms." He had laughed, as he pulled her chin up to meet his gaze, before his lips had captured hers. She had smiled, as their lips had parted slightly as she lowered herself back onto her the soles of her feet. He had stared at the villa for a moment, as he heard C-3P0's precautious screams chastises Leia as she ran about the villa in naked as the day she had been born.

"I told you, that you were loud..." He had laughed again, as she had swatted his chest with her hand. "We should get back to C-3P0 before he fuses a circuit over our little nudist in there." Padme had nodded, though her mind had returned to the nights events. Her mother was sure to have questions for her that in no way that she could think of would she be able to respond to without the cleverness of a lie, something she had planned to treasure when it came to escape the wedding without revealing the life that she and Anakin had forged in the backdrop of war and re-building of the entire Republic.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I have some news to announce concerning Back to the Future. It is going under revision, I realized that their are alot of inconsistencies that need to be dealt with especially in concerns of Padme's pregnancy. Lelen, are you on King Campus at Seneca? I have a friend who goes to Seneca but she is on the other campus, I do not remember its name but it is near Richmond Hill and Markham. I applied to different courses at all of the colleges: Humber - Business Management: Financial Services; Seneca & Niagara - Business Adminstration; George Brown - Early Childhood Educator; Conestoga - Financial Planning. I have decided that in September, I will attend Humber. I should be going before this becomes longer than the entire chapter. lol. Be back soon and please review.


	10. Night Before the Wedding

**The Price of Freedom**

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any affliation with the Star Wars universe.

Spoilers: Maybe, Maybe not.

He had exhaled the breath that caught in his breast. He had tickled the thin material that twisted around his waist. The dark shadows remained untaunted by the thin slice of light that crawled into the room.

He pressed his hand to his breast for a moment. The dark misery of sleep had passed in the frontier hours of the night. He had shifted in the tiny section of the mattress that beared his weight. That imprinted the shape of his body as he fought the nightmares that plagued his awaken sleep.

The deep musk of night filtered into the room. He held the image of his wife struck in violence in his mind. Her tempered words echoed in the resilient shadows that held prey in the night. Her soft gown stained by her life substance. He held down the sob that caught in his throat.

The tears that trembled in his crystal blue eyes spilled onto his cheeks. He brushed the crystal diamonds from his face. He hushed the sob that choked his breath. He had burned the vision into his memory.

He had reached into the darkness for the cupboard toward the purse of energy that stimulated his heart and soul. She remained caught in her own dreaded dreams. Her heart's pace quickened by the fearful declaration of union that her planet had forced into her hand.

There had been little opportunity to steal a final kiss or to sneak into her room before the night had shadowed the house in darkness. Her father had remained pressed to her door, to disturb the warrant of visitors from embarking at his daughter's door.

The light sparked to life to impale the darkness that consumed the room that Padme's mother had decorated in jest of the old Nubian ceremonies. The Nubian deities danced around the room, their smiles taunted his stricken face. Their pastel shirts danced around their heels in the merriment of the silent celebration of the freedom of Naboo.

The sharp piece of metal met the back of his neck. He had pressed his metal fingers to the back of his neck. He pulled the dart that pinched the bundle of nerves at the edge of his spine out, as the darkness set into his view.

"Yes, sir. I have gained entry into Skywalker quarters. He will not be a threat to your wedding tomorrow." The man had breathed into the comm, as he pulled at the dead weight of the Jedi Knight that had fallen from the bed.

"Good, I do not want to see either him or those brats at the wedding tomorrow, do I make myself clear Ulster?" The voice had grumbled.

"Yes, your majesty!" Ulster sighed. He had little time before the chemicals that had drained the Jedi Knight of his energy, wore away. He had stared at the Jedi's handsome face before he continued to remove the unconscious body from the room before the stark rays of light questioned the disappearance of the three souls that he had been ordered to steal into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but I was suffering a bit of a bout of writer's block. Hopefully I will have this story done before I move down to Toronto, as there are only a few more chapters to go before this story is completed. Hope you all enjoyed. I do not appreciate flamers and hearing that my stories are crap and I should get a job, MRX.Burton. Get a life.


End file.
